


Pink In The Night (NSFW Route)

by mikamikanat



Series: Pink In The Night [2]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, please look at the prologue for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikamikanat/pseuds/mikamikanat
Summary: Their mutual friend decided they were okay with a more explicit party. How often do they let their lives be put in the control of this minuscule chess piece?





	1. Chapter 1

Ardata blows their mutual friend a mocking kiss and runs back into her loud-as-shit party. MC and Lynera are left to guide on their own, and right away someone spills punch on Lynera's black tights.

Lanque, who is already halfway shirtless, swims through the solid wall of bass in the living room with several troll babes begging to be at his beck and call. Lynera doesn't remember the large majority of when, and what led to,

“Did you figure I was the only one who might be loose enough to be willing to clean out the cobwebs before you get shipped off to space church and never have the chance again?”

But she didn't give him a chance sweeps ago, why would he give her one now?

“Just wondering.” he finishes with an apathetic gaze right into Lynera's stare.

Lynera tries to breathe in and explain herself, but a messy sob comes along with her breath out instead. She hovers her shaky hand over her chest in a gesture of disbelief and softly clutches her vest as she always does when she is stressed. The eyes of her friend and Lanque burn holes into her head, effectively losing her ability to think clearly. Everyone in the room  _ must _ know about her being a so-called-snake, and surely MC doesn't want to see her ever again. She can live with that… she can live with the disapproval of everyone here so long as she has Bronya. 

Bronya will understand her more than Lanque and will surely shell her from his harassment. Bronya will protect her. Bronya will understand. Bronya won't leave her… The alien opens their mouth to talk to Lynera, and she snaps like a twig; hissing at their weak attempt of comfort, and out the room she goes. She was anxious about attending a cerulean party and it goes to show that this is what she deserves for breaking the rules of the cavern.

She tracks through alcoholic mud and settles herself against the wall on the side of Ardata's hive. The purple earth against her jade-colored skirt contrast from any other troll attending the party. Lanque and herself might as well be the only jades in the cerulean neighborhood. 

Two glowing yellow eyes shine on her, light grey hands holding the edges of a black-stewed cape provide a sinister shadow, and Ardata tisks at how pathetic Lynera looks.

She snaps her fingers; the noise echoes down the alley and a ghoulish groan reverberates throughout the night air. 

A stranger with a disk hovered over her forehead that matches Ardata's symbol... limply rises from her slumber and trudges to Lynera. 

She reaches out and brushes tears off her cheek; Lynera is too bewildered by the situation to oppose the pale contact… hurriedly shoving any murderous thoughts aside for an innocent bystander.

The stranger is a beautiful, teal woman with smeared red lipstick and a 'nurse' getup who's clearly drunk out of her mind. The frames of her glasses reflect the hazy blue light peeking out of the windows. Shadows of partygoers make looking through the glass a dizzy chore. Lynera doesn’t bother with her anymore and turns her gaze to Ardata; who is holding her arm up high.

Ardata snaps her fingers again and the teal goes limp next to Lynera's feet as the black disk fades away from her forehead. 

Lynera flinches at how hard her body falls to the grass, hoping it didn't hurt her. 

Her cheeks are more sticky than wet now and the inconvenient sensation strikes a nerve in Lynera's veins. 

Ardata coos at Lynera and tilts her head mockingly.

"Oh, I know how all of you moldy, little, jadebloods are! Living with each other for that long with a celibacy code must make your bulge twist itself into a knot. You're all pretty little things... so very scared of the real worl-"

"Shut up, shut UP!!!" Lynera's fingers curl open air. Her pupils dilate and thin like a pissed cat. Her mouth is slack and tired as she points her nail at Ardata, eyes glowing like a rabid animal.

"You... Highbloods!!! think you have right of way dictating  _ my  _ honorable job as a caretaker!!! Anything that isn't someone's guts being poured out on this fucking planet… you scrutinize until your eyes bleed!!!" She stands up slowly with wobbly knees and brushes dirt off her skirt with heavy hands. 

"And you  _ ceruleans _ are the worst of all!!! You distract jades from their job so you can snag a tender little grub!!! Fresh from the source!!! To eat once in a while!!! Then dump our ass once you get bored!!! Then you blame it on the tragic romantic nightmare of the two lady dominated castes simply being petty with each other rather than historical sweeps of the higher taking advantage of a caste bred to be subservient!!! That's what you're doing right now, isn't it? Getting sweet and shit and gaping at my misfortune, trying to sympathize when you won't even touch me unless it's through a shit-faced stranger that might be dead!!!" 

Lynera smudges off the sticky substance on her cheek with her wrist and huffs out a few breaths to the world for a minute. 

And then she'll be nothing forevermore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ardata commands several passed out strangers to leave her hive. Another corner of lowbloods with disks hovered over their heads clean up trash and nondescript fluids. Keeping focus on two dozens of trolls to mind control them is exhausting, but it would be the same amount of effort to clean the house herself and kick everybody out. For now, she just wants to be alone.

Well alone doesn't quite describe it. Last night she commanded an agro little jade trying to educate her on some lowblood agenda against ceruleans. She wants to have more fun. She wants to  _ play _ with this moldy little thing. Teach her a good lesson on yelling at her when she was being so kind already.

But most of all she wants to  **tease** her.

As everyone makes their way out of Ardata's hive and the front door is slammed shut, she uses what energy she has left to make some brew and climb up the stairs. She has an extra mug tucked in the crook of her elbow for her guest.

Lynera sleeps in Ardata's coon; mud and debris calmly rest on the surface of the slime.  _ Gross _ , she should've drawn a bath before she put her in there fully clothed, but her guest would've had a fit if she told her,  _ 'Take a bath! You're having a sleepover so I can toy with you in front of a camera for all of Grubtube to see! Also, you smell like amber and shit!' _

Ardata blows on the spare mug, it's a bit warmer than lukewarm by now. 

She grabs Lynera by her hair, lifts her above the slime and throws the coffee on her face.

"Good evening, starshine!"

Lynera hisses at the onslaught of unpleasant senses; wet and weighted dirty clothes on her, searing pain from her hair being tugged, the rude awakening from the coffee, and a mocking voice waking her up. Her pupils dilate and she pushes her back on the edge of the coon. 

"You, what the fuck are you doing??? What are you doing here?!!!"

"Oh silly, you're in  _ my _ room. This isn't the caverns anymore!” Ardata rests her elbows on the edge of the coon and sips some of her sweet coffee.

“Tell you what, how about I draw a bath for you? Certainly smells like you could use one... then you can filter out my recuperacoon in exchange. I don't want the dirt to clog the cooling system…"

"...What the hell are you going on about? Doing a favor for you? I think I can put two and two together and say that I didn't walk back to your party to take a nap on my own!!!" 

"Yes I commanded you to take care of yourself, I'm so very sorry. But you were not walking back so soon to dawn, were you? You would've burnt up…"

"Jades can walk in daylight, asshole."

"Yeah. Whatever, just let me extend my last strands of hospitality to you and clean your clothes while you take a nice bath, okay?"

Lynera huddles deeper in the pleasant warmth of the slime, biting on a hangnail and turning her face from Ardata to think for a second. She stands upright and leeches a leg over the edge of the bed to exit. Wringing her vest over the warm goo to get some slime off of her. 

“My dear you could at the very least tell me what your decision is.”

  
“I don’t need your fucking help!!! Okay!!! I can walk home on my own…"

"My offer didn't extend to me walking you home, sweet thing."

Lynera's ears stain jade from the cutesy nickname; the first she's ever heard of it here. She fumbles over her heavily weighted skirt as she tries to leave Ardata's room. Her hand slipping against the doorknob from how wet it still remains. The onslaught of minor misfortunes catches up to her and turns over to major frustration. She lets out a guttural and high growl, her entire figure rising. She slams her hands against the door repeatedly, and a slow rising scream makes her way out her throat, still banging the door.

Ardata watches Lynera throw her tantrum with a smile to one side of her face. She sets down her empty mug and strides over to Lynera. Easing her hand onto Lynera's arm

"Now dear that's not a way to beha-"

"STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!!! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!" she knocks herself into the corner next to the door and grinds her nails into the wall behind her.

"..."

Ardata leaves Lynera to work out her temper tantrum. She walks into the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom and turns on hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agga agga agga


	3. Come Into the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an audience of 5 people but sorry for tha wait!

The scent steaming from under the gap of Ardata's bathroom is something floral and light, calming, despite the alarm prickling under her skin. She sits on her bedroom floor with her back against the bathroom door. The lights are on but dimmed; her three eyes droop slowly until she hears a loud crash from the inside of her bathroom followed by an intense 

_ 'SHIT! FUCK!!!' _

"You okay?" she asks.

There's no response besides what sounds like several hair products being rearranged. 

"Please answer me." 

Silence.

Ardata softly knocks the back of her head against the door, deeply breathing in and holding her breath for just a second. This girl slipping and falling and knocking over everything in her bathroom should be funny to her, but despite her previous intentions to mess with her she's feeling  _ bad  _ for her.

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Oh do you now." Lynera replies after a breath of silence, her voice null and thick.

"Yes, you have been in there for awhile." 

"..."

"Can I come in?"

  
  


"...Sure."

Ardata puts on her signature scheming smile and softly opens the door. Walking over to the side of the bathtub to rest her thighs against the linoleum, with the shower curtain Lynera drew resting between Ardata's face and the surface of the tub ; short legs lying across the floor, and her chin resting against her hands- hands resting on the shower curtain. The candles Ardata had lit for Lynera hang on to their last bit of glow, giving the room a low and hazy vibe. Ardata has all of her attention on Lynera's silhouette - her thighs pressed up to her torso, elbows resting on her knees. The other girl can't see her behind the curtain, for which Lynera is grateful for. She shifts her gaze to stare straight through the curtain.

"Hello, dear." Ardata greets.

Lynera looks away, gazing at the wall in front of her. "Don't call me that." 

"You can hardly ask me to do that when you haven't properly greeted yourself."

"Didn't the alien tell you?"

"What alien?" They've never met an alien before.

"Nevermind, I'm sorry," she pinches the bridge of her nose, "It's Lynera Skalbi."

"And I'm Ardata Carmia."

Lynera looks at Ardata's black shape through the cheap fabric. 

"Are you just going to stare at me like some creep? You got what you wanted, I know you just want to annoy me. So why-" Lynera closes her eyes to think up the rest of her sentence, "Why do  _ this _ after I made a scene?"

"It's only a scene if there's an audience of more than one person. To me what I saw was quite personal… well, not unlike the one you threw last night."

"I think I had the right to get angry at you when you made a stranger touch my face."

"No no no, when you  _ left _ the party, Lynera."

Lynera tenses up and cringes like a cornered animal. She  _ did _ make a scene at a well-refined woman's party.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"It was… probably embarrassing for any of your friends to see that."

"Oh none of those fools last night were my friends. I simply threw the bash to get out of my groove. Feel something different for a change!"

Lynera squeezes her arms and burrows her head in her elbow, looking away from Ardata and to the wall. "Is… Lanque, do you know Lanque? What happened after that?"

"I'm assuming Lanque is the one the other  _ other  _ Jade was trying to look for. He found a random…  _ thing _ ... and went into this very room to dance the night away, I suppose."

"So he wasn't bothered at… all, okay."

Ardata snakes her hand underneath the shower curtain and into the water to feel the temperature. It's not as hot as it was, but it's not uncomfortable. Lynera shifts away from it.

"All men are like that! They're slimy little things. That's why they're dinner and not the girls."

Ardata's comment on dinner makes a pained chill rize up Lynera's back. Is this the part where she confesses her dietary habits before she kills her then and there?

"You're a cannibal?"

"Yeah."

"...Okay."

Lynera goes to grip the edge of the bathtub so she can sink in the water with support. Her fingers brush Ardata's and she jumps a little at the contact. Swiftly moving her hand out of the way and accidentally scraping her own top lip with her long nails. "Shit!!! Fuck, sorry….!!!"

"..." Ardata glares at her own hand, her previous smile completely wiped off her face.

"I-I um… I!!! Please don't do anything to me, I promise I'll leave and never bother you again just!!! Please forgive me and let me go!" Lynera backs up to the wall and covers her chest, of course Ardata would kill her while she's most vulnerable and backed into a corner. Ardata said so herself, she saw how vicious Lynera was last night. Lynera did every little thing wrong to a highblood and now she will pay the price. The air in her lungs arrives and leaves quickly as Lynera starts to coward in fear. Ardata sulks ever closer to the bathtub. Squishy cheek pressed against the edge and arm dangling in the soapy bubbles.

"I'll give you a bit to sort yourself out, dear."


End file.
